Lonley
by Rosie Ann
Summary: Emma Kingston was alone and ready to give up, that was until she met the Doctor. It didn't take long for them to fall in love either. After showing her all of the stars, how could she say no to him?  Rated M for language, content, lemons
1. Chapter 1

London had always been a beautiful town. Though it was hardly ever sunny, it didn't bother Emma Kingston much. This was her home after all and it had been for quite some time. As she looked out the small fogged window of her apartment she sighed as it seemed to be another over cast day. Would she ever see the sun again? Emma missed her home somewhat, back in America, but having to go show her face there again terrified her. The whole reason she moved to London was to escape everything, to try and get a fresh start on her life. Cracking the window slowly, Emma reached for her cigarettes and took one out. Lighting it, she sighed as she breathed in. She really should quit. She knew she should quit, but on days like these, it was the only thing that gave her comfort.

Emma had left America when she was eighteen. She and a boy she had fallen in love with were deciding to elope together since no one wanted them married and her parents hated him. James his name was. So they saved up their money until they were eighteen, and finally had enough for the plane ticket. He had a friend that lived in London and they were planning to stay with him. But just before they left, Emma learned some terrifying news. She was pregnant. She kept it hidden though, not wanting it to ruin the trip, so she told no one about it. They each left a note to their families, not stating where they were going, or any of the details really, just that they couldn't take it anymore and were leaving. Emma did leave a detail though. She had debated writing it down in the letter for a long time, and finally decided that they could know. As a last sort of 'gift' for them. So she told them. She wrote it down, and couldn't stop laughing when she saw the words, her, pregnant. Never in a million years had she thought it would happen, but it didn't matter now. She had James. And they were going to be together forever, right?

_Wrong_. When they arrived in London and made it to the friend's house, Emma told James the night they got there about the baby. While he seemed okay with it at the time, and maybe for the next week. He soon started staying away from her. He never came home after hours. And rumors started spreading that he was with another woman. Emma would wait patiently for him, and whenever he did show up, it usually ended up being a blood bath between the two. The last night she was there though, he came home, drunk. After calling her almost every crude name in the book, Emma began yelling at him that she was leaving and that he would never see the baby again. (She was about seven or eight months in at this point) Just as she was about to get at the door, he slapped her across the face, and began hurting her. She fell to the ground, he attacked her, telling her she would never leave him no matter what. So she stayed that night, laying next to him, crying herself to sleep. Afraid to move, or to breathe even. Her entire body shook whenever she was home. But something strange started to happen. After that night, she would have pains in her sides, and her lower stomach region. Pains that would make her convulse slightly and yelp even. She did nothing about it though, and one morning when she woke up, she felt the bed was wet. Lifting up the covers, there was blood everywhere and she screamed out for help, but no one came. When she got to the hospital, they told her she had lost the baby due to complications, and they began asking her if she had fallen, or tripped, things that could cause this. They asked her about her bruised eye that was slowly fading away, things like that. All Emma could think about was that night James had hurt her. It was his fault. He did this to the baby.

So she left him the next night. She took all the money she had earned, even some of his. She decided that if she stayed one more night in that room with him, she would end up murdering him in his sleep for what he did. She felt so empty inside now, like nothing was ever going to happen to her again. She was nineteen at the time she lost her baby. A teenager. The doctors had sent the baby to be buried, considering it had been almost ready to be born. It looked like a child to them, right? So the child was given a grave, it was a baby girl. Oh how Emma would have loved that baby girl. Emma named her Hope, because that was exactly what she needed. She needed hope. Emma visited the grave every chance she got, longing to see her baby girl again, knowing it would never happen. She felt lost without her close.

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek at the thought and she quickly brushed it away, shaking her head. It was silly to dwell on the past, nothing every came of it. Smashing her half used cigarette into the ash tray, she sighed and hopped up from the window sill. Walking into the bathroom she washed her face, and brushed her teeth, popping a few pieces of mint gum into her mouth just to help with the smoky smell that wouldn't be hidden just by toothpaste. Brushing her long red hair quickly, she walked into her room and slipped on a white tank with a black blazer over with a pair of jean shorts and flat ankle boots. Grabbing her camera, she slung it around her neck, and headed out the door.

As she walked down the streets of London she watched all the people walking past her. Most were happy as they walked by, talking on phones, or to their friends that were with them. But she was alone. She would always be alone as long as she was here. And if she returned to America, her parents would shun her most likely, she was stuck. And what would she do if she ever ran into James again? Sure it had been a few years, but it could happen right? Sighing, she continued on her way, not really sure of where she was going just yet.

As she walked down the street, she saw a small park on the other end of the road. She often visited this park on days like these when children were still in school. Just to swing, it was the closest thing to flying that she had, and that was all she wanted to do. To fly away. To see the stars, the world, without all of the problems that she had come across in her life already. As she walked onto the playground she noticed a blue box standing beside one of the buildings next to the park. She had never seen it before, not ever since she started coming here. Raising an eyebrow, she cocked her head to the side. Taking a few steps towards it, she turned on her camera, and took a few photos of it.

"Strange." She whispered, before plopping down on the swing, looking down at the digital picture of the blue box on the camera.

What was a Police Phone Box?


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, the doctor looked down at the control panel. Alone again. He didn't like being alone, in fact, he hated it more than anything in the universe. Maybe it was because there wasn't anyone there to look over him, and watch in awe at everything he did. Or maybe it was for a more serious reason, one having to do with his own private feelings that he never tried to share with any of his companions. Now that Amy and Rory had moved on, what would he do? Just pick up another companion without a second thought? That was what he normally did wasn't it? Shaking his head the doctor ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. He had just landed the Tardis in present day London, the old girl needed a break. He did too as it turned out. Just to look around for a while, that was all he wanted. Just to see how this old planet had changed while he had been away. Although, to him, it hadn't been that long. He had a time machine after all, he could just skip from day to day if he wanted and watch the evening news. But that wouldn't be very much fun now would it?

Pulling the monitor over, he began pressing buttons, scanning the Tardis just to double check that she would be okay while he was off walking the streets of London. Pulling up the outside view he was surprised to see a girl, standing right outside the Tardis door, taking photos. Who was she, and what was she doing? No one usually even noticed the Tardis the way the doctor did, but this girl was sitting here taking photos of it. The doctor frowned as he looked at the girl on the screen, he had never seen her before. She reminded him of Amy with that long red hair, except this girl's was darker. Her skin looked pale and fragile like a porcelain doll's. Who was she? She had to be human by the looks of it, but no human had ever stopped like this before. The Tardis was supposed to be unnoticed by most humans unless the doctor was showing it to them. People normally just walked by the Tardis as if it were a heap of junk.

Biting his lip gently the doctor took a deep breath before clearing his throat. Shutting the screen off as the girl walked away, staring down at her camera, the doctor looked down at himself. Fixing his small bowtie and tucking his shirt in better, he pulled his blazer on over the dress shirt and snapped his suspenders into place. He was ready to go meet this stranger, and he didn't think he had ever been this excited to meet someone before. Okay, that wasn't true, meeting all of the different species of aliens for the first time, seeing the galaxy, every star for the first time, those were the most exciting periods of his life.

As he stepped out of the Tardis, closing the door behind him, he looked over at the playground he had landed next to to see the girl sitting on a swing by herself, looking down at the camera. Grinning, he ran over towards where she was, stopping right behind her so she couldn't see him yet. Peering over her shoulder he saw what she was looking at. The picture of the Tardis. What was this human doing?

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he stated, still grinning like a mad man.

Emma jumped, almost falling out of her swing as she turned to look at the person behind her. She sat the camera back down in her lap, the screen down, as if the box were a secret.

"What is?" she asked through a nervous chuckle.

"That box you took a picture of. It's just lovely isn't it?" the doctor went on, plopping down in the swing next to the girl.

As he stared at her, he saw her eyes move over to the Tardis. She smiled gently as her eyes caught a glimpse of his beautiful machine and then she turned back to him.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Not sure exactly what a police telephone box is, but whatever it is, its-"

"Ingenious?" the doctor interrupted, smiling proudly.

"Rare. I was going to say rare. You never see those anymore. I've seen them in history books, and other books at the library before, they were used back in the sixties if I'm correct. I thought they were all gone though." Emma stated, frowning slightly as she stared back at the stranger.

The doctor raised his eyebrows at her comment. Usually he was the one telling people what they were, and where they were from, but this girl already knew. She seemed so calm around him too, that was new as well. Usually when he met people they were in life threatening situations and there was no time to talk like this. It was all running. That's all he ever did was run. You were surprised he hadn't joined any long marathon races yet or something.

Emma stared back at the man, one of her eyebrows raised slightly. Who was this guy and why was he talking to her? It seemed that he too had seen the box and admired it the way she had, but that didn't mean anything. He seemed a little bit creepy to her, but at the same time, there was something about him that seemed kind, gentle. Extending her hand to him she smiled warmly at him.

"My names Emma." She introduced herself.

The doctor smiled again breathing out as he felt the awkward silence end. But when she said her name, he wondered what would happen if he told her his?

"It's nice to meet you Emma, I'm the doctor."

"The doctor? Doctor who?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing.

So he had a good profession, that was always nice. But that didn't make him any less creepy. Why wouldn't he have just introduced himself like any normal person would have? The doctor bit his lip at her question. She seemed like a nice girl. There was something about her though that he had to get to know. He wanted to be closer to her. He was being drawn to her.

"I'll tell you what Emma. I'll tell you, if you can show me a good time around this city today. Do we have a deal? Your prize will be greater than anything you can ever imagine, I promise you that."

Emma stared back at the doctor, feeling her heart begin to race. Should she trust someone she had only just met? Then again, she had nothing better to do today, and for some strange reason, she already trusted him. Plus, her curiosity sparked at what her prize could be. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would try to hurt her physically or anything like that either, and even if he tried, he was so scrawny that she thought she could fight him off. Alright, she could do this.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor grinned triumphantly, standing up and looking around for a few moments. London in the fall of 2011. What a good year! The prince had just married a few months before, making the entire world stop for a few moments just to watch two people in love. Oh, what that had to be like. The doctor turned around a few times, examining the trees that were full of oranges and reds, some yellows. Fall had to be one of his favorite seasons that this planet carried. He wished all planets had seasons. Some were stuck in an eternal winter, some in an eternal summer. Never had he come across a planet that had a eternal autumn though, that should be his next mission.

"So where first?" he asked looking down at Emma.

Emma bit her lip, standing up, she looked around as well. What could they do? She didn't get out much, and when she did it was to go to the library or just to go on a walk. That's when she remembered.

"I think they are having a small fair down by the pier. If you want to go we could-"

"Splendid! I always did love a good fair! Except the clowns, those are definitely not my favorite." The doctor interrupted excitedly.

Emma chuckled gently, brushing some of her hair behind her ear with her hand. Nodding, she rose from the swing and extended her hand to him. She hadn't really realized she did it until it was too late. The doctor took her hand gently, and she began walking in the direction of where she had seen them setting up the night before. They must have looked like a couple the way they were walking, but that wasn't what she wanted. She would not be ruled over by any man, ever again. She felt her arm tense up slightly as his thumb gently glided over her hand back and forth a few times as they walked.

"You can relax Emma, I'm not some kidnapper or anything." The doctor stated looking over at her for a moment.

How had he known she was nervous? There really was something about this guy, something that was more than she could see. Who was she? If that was to be her prize, knowing his name, she would win it, because her curiosity was going crazy with this guy.

"So Emma, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I can tell you're not English from the accent, American for sure, but I can sense a small bit of the English accent in your voice, its lovely." The doctor stated, looking up at the trees that hung over the sidewalk where they were walking.

Feeling her cheeks heat up at what he said, she cleared her throat quickly. "You're right, I am from America, that's very good. Not many people are that forward when it comes to telling me where I'm from though."

"I moved here when I was eighteen actually, and I have never been able to leave. This place is gorgeous most of the year, so why should I?" she added, looking down for a moment.

The doctor stopped, causing Emma to as well. He stared at her seriously now, and as she looked up she realized he was. Her jaw clenched as she stared back at him, why was he looking at her like that?

"No, there's something more to it, I can tell." He stated, not breaking his glance. "But I suppose we could talk about that another time, let's have some fun!" he finished, beginning to walk again.

Emma's brow furrowed as she was pulled back into pace with him. Who was this guy? He seemed so different, so strange. Where did he come from?

"And you? How long have you been in London?" she asked softly, looking up at him through some of her hair.

"Oh, not long at all really. Just stopping through actually. I never stay too long in one place."

"Really, so what kind of job do you have that you can travel around whenever you feel like it?" Emma asked curiously.

"I told you already, I'm a doctor." The doctor answered, looking over at her with a crooked grin.

Sighing Emma shook her head, but decided not to push him on it. Looking up, she saw the fair in front of them. It was in full affect, lights on, kids running around. Tugging on the doctors hand, she began to walk at a faster pace, and before she knew it, they were both running. Laughing.

The doctor didn't know what it was about this girl, but he liked her already. She seemed so carefree about things, but he could tell there was something she was hiding. He would figure it out eventually though, whether she wanted him to or not, there wasn't a lot of secrets between the doctor and his companions. Not saying that he was about to bring her onto the Tardis. He didn't trust her that much yet.

"What do you want to do first?" Emma asked looking over at him once they were in the fair.

"Hmm how about," the doctor began, looking around until he saw one of the games, "A game."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma smiled and nodded at his request to play a game. She felt her hand tighten around his slightly as she began walking towards one of the game stands. You had to try and throw a golf ball into one of the jars from a certain point. Giving the man the money, she got four balls, two for her, and two for the Doctor. Handing them to him she smiled gently. "Ready?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled back and nodded taking the two balls before watching exactly what Emma did. It seemed the only thing you had to do was stand on the taped line a few feet back from the mass collection of jars and throw your ball into the pile of jars, hoping it went into one. Emma missed both times but she didn't seem to mind. Stepping back she laughed gently shrugging, motioning for him to go and take his turn. As the Doctor got up to the tape line, he focused on one of the jars and threw his ball. It bounced off though, falling into the crack.

"One more try." The ticket man stated watching with a fake smile.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor nodded and tried to refocus. Taking a deep breath he threw the ball and watched as it spun around one of the jar's rim. He bit his lip as he watched, feeling as if he had grown tense. It was just a game. What was he freaking out so much about it? Was it because Emma was watching? He didn't know why, but he always felt better when he could do things, like, he could impress people. It made him feel useful, and smart. As the ball plopped into the jar, Emma spoke out before he could even think of what he should say.

"You did it! Good job!" she cheered.

He smiled triumphantly over at her before the man pointed above to a bunch of stuffed animals for him to choose from. His eyes scanned over many of them until they landed on a monkey stuffed animal that had stuffed symbols and a fez on. He felt like a small child as he instantly pointed towards the monkey demanding it. Emma giggled gently behind him as the man got the ape down for him. The Doctor hugged the monkey tightly before turning back to Emma with an embarrassed look.

The two went on to play more and more games that the Doctor wanted. He ended up always choosing the monkey stuffed animal though. And by the end of the afternoon he had twelve of the monkeys that he had shoved into a plastic bag that one of the ladies at a ticket stand gave him. It was like a giant shopping back full of fez wearing monkeys. At the last game stand he looked over at Emma who had yet to win a game all day. "You pick one you want." He stated looking up towards the stuffed animals.

Emma looked over at him with a smile before following his gaze upwards. Smiling she bit her lip as she pointed to the larger panda at the far end. As the man handed it to her, she squeezed it between her arms before looking over at the Doctor. "Thank you." She stated. The Doctor could feel his cheeks heat up again before he looked up at the sky. It was getting late, he wondered just how long they were going to end up staying here. How long before he finally decided to let her go on the Tardis with him.

"What now?" he asked, his cheeks still slightly pink.

Emma chuckled gently as she looked around. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with him, but part of her didn't mind anymore. So she felt comfortable with the guy, that was fine. Sometimes it was the people who didn't know about you that you were able to develop the strongest relationship with. "Lets try the ferris wheel!" Emma stated taking his hand again before running off towards the large wheel.

The Doctor laughed as he held onto the monkey, following after Emma. He really liked this girl. She made him feel…happy. Better about everything that was going on. He hadn't smiled like this in a long time, and he hoped she would choose to stay around him longer. As they sat down the people below taking the stuffed animals, they waited for it to start. Emma was eager to get to the top, she loved the ferris wheel and had ever since she was a little girl. It made her feel kind of like she was flying. She was so high up in the air, no one could reach her. As the machine kicked on and they began going up the Doctor looked over at her again.

"So Emma, I hope you have had a good day."

"I have, thank you."

"I still don't know that much about you though. Why were you able to just take off for an entire day with me?" The Doctor asked curiously. "A girl like you has to have some family that she must return to eventually, right?"

Emma paused at his question, looking out over the water. She watched the reflections of the fair dance in the ripples of the water as she slowly shook her head. "No actually. I'm kind of alone I guess you could say."

Frowning the Doctor took a deep breath as he looked over at her hand that was resting on the bar that was holding them into the seat. It was so close to him, he could touch it. Part of him wanted to. To comfort her and let her know that he was alone too. To let her know that it would all be okay and that they were going to have adventures like no one had ever seen before, but he still didn't know if she would even want to go with him. For all she knew, he was a normal man, human.

"I don't think I have had fun like this in a long time actually," she added in taking a shaky breath, "Doctor, you won't tell me who you are and yet, it doesn't entirely matter to me. Why doesn't it matter? Shouldn't that matter? For all I know, you could be some abductor person ready to snatch me at any moment. But at the same time, why should I care, there would be no one looking for me, or trying to get me back."

He could tell now that she was crying by her breathing. And without thinking, he wrapped an arm behind her back, and pulled her towards him, holding her tightly. "You are never alone as long as I am here Emma." He whispered holding her against him.

Emma closed her eyes as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. This man, this stranger, why could he make her feel this way? So peaceful. She wanted to stay with him longer.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked gently as they made it back to the bottom.


End file.
